This invention relates to a handwheel/crank assembly for a power tool, in more particularly to such a handwheel/crank assembly used in adjusting a component of a power such as in moving the head of a radial arm saw or the like in vertical direction.
As shown in FIG. 5, power tools typically had a conventional crank handle which was used to manually rotate an adjustment shaft. However, it has been found that such crank handles did not permit the fine adjustment of the component adjustably driven thereby but, instead, was better suited for rapid and coarse adjustment. Additionally, the crank handle protruded outwardly from the machine tool and oftentimes would be bumped by an operater thus possibly causing injury to the operator and also altering the adjustment of the power tool.